


Avoiding Love Can't Save One From Falling

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Lithuania x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Avoiding Love Can't Save One From Falling

He is just kind. Everyone likes him. A diligent man - still finishes tasks right and eagerly even sometimes with back pain. A patient and understanding gentleman. Waits for me whenever I'm the last to finish some tasks. Thank goodness I don't take so long.

Toris is just really nice and the type of man one will be proud to introduce to parents as a future husband. Oh, if only I want to love...

"Daydreaming again, Y/N? What is it about this time? Earlier I was daydreaming about having a vacation by a wonderful lake."

I have not noticed him arriving. Ah, that smile. I know he is just being polite.

He puts down a can of cold coffee on my table. What a sweet and thoughtful man. He even remembers my favorite.

"Do you want to go on a vacation by a wonderful lake? This Friday will be a holiday."

Look at that smile, his chuckle, and pink cheeks. "Toris, do you know 'I won't say I'm in love'?" I assume he has watched animated films.

I see him blink. "Y/N, you just said it! Do you mind telling me who this lucky one is?" His face is pink, his eyebrows slightly knitted in hidden worry.

Ah, this man... I want to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
